Toumei Answer One shot
by capsa-kou
Summary: No toques a este corazón que se desvanece.


**En lo personal esta cancion es muy genial y especial para mi, no tengo un motivo personal pero realmente me toco la historia desde un principio y como amante del proyecto decidí hacer un one-shot!**

Ya se había hartado de que todo para el fuera tan simple, las pruebas, las clases, las personas, el mundo…Tenia planeado abandonar la escuela cuando la ocasión se presentara y cuando lo hizo, la dejo escapar por que conoció a esa chica de intelecto no muy bueno…Ese día Kisaragi Shintaro hizo lo que seria, su primera Amiga y su único amor ,ahora ambos se encontraban en primer año de instituto y la situación era la misma de siempre, un chico con notas perfectas y una chica con las más bajas.

-Vamos, es enserio deberías decirme ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto la chica de cabellera castaña

-Es una linda grulla de papel…aunque deberías de dejar de hacerlas con tus exámenes…-el chico le contesto sin interés alguno, miraba su libro te texto como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-pff…aburrido…- los murmullos en el salón eran muy pocos puesto que la profesora estaba entregando los exámenes de la semana pasada

-Kisaragi Shintaro - le llamo, el chico se paró de su asiento para recoger la prueba, ni siquiera necesito mirar el papel para saber que había sacado otro cien… se sentó sin si quiera voltear a ver a Ayano, puesto que la profesora ya la había llamado.

-¿Cómo te fue?- me preguntaste mientras te sentabas y me sonreías avergonzada por haber obtenido otra nota reprobada

-supongo que normal, lo de siempre...

Las clases continuaron mientras tu hacías grullas con tus pruebas y yo simplemente divagaba en mi mente, realmente había perdido el interés en todo…estaba tan perdido en mi cabeza que no me di cuenta cuanta cuando la clase acabo, pero a pesar de no estar presiente siempre estaba atento a tus movimientos, me sorprendí un poco cuando te paraste frente a mí, con esa gran sonrisa tuya y me enseñaste tu nueva creación, tu enorme y gran cinco estaba visible en una de sus alas…

-¿Qué te parecería sonreír de vez en cuando?

"sonreír gasta energía boba, quizá por eso es que te la pasas durmiendo." pensé

Al no obtener respuesta Ayano dejo su nueva creación en el escritorio, guardo en la bolsa de su chaleco la que había hecho con su nuevo examen y tomo el examen del chico, tomo a su amigo de la mano y subió corriendo hasta el tejado…

-vamos, tu eres inteligente… yo soy muy tonta pero mira!-le ondeo el examen en la cara, con algo de burla- tu sacas una calificación perfecta…- sonrio como le era costumbre y miro fijamente a Shintaro.

-hey, no eres tonta, ahora dame ese examen!- dijo con su habitual ceño fruncido tratando de alcanzar aquella hoja de papel.

-no lo creo….- la chica se sentó y después de un tiempo le mostro al chico una grulla de papel con su examen, el cien estaba en una de sus alas- ta chan!

-bien, que linda, puedo irme a casa ahora?

-Haz lo que quieras Shintaro-kun- Ayano espero hasta que el chico saliera y aventó ambas grullas de papel, la de ella y la de Shintaro por la azotea del edificio- yo solo quería decirte adiós…

Sentía que últimamente algo no andaba bien con su amiga, si bien sabia, su madre acababa de morir no hace poco, suspiro resignado, salió de aquella tienda con dos sodas en mano y corrió de nuevo hacia la azotea. Igual, no sabía por qué tenía un mal presentimiento instalado en el pecho.

Estaba buscando una manera de pasar aquella reja de seguridad de una vez por todas, sin embargo, esta parecía no ceder ante todos sus intentos, era más fácil cuando solo tenían un simple barandal, la chica detuvo su pelea con aquella reja al ver a un chico que venía corriendo hacia la escuela.

-Shintaro-kun

Casi como un acto reflejo se alejó un poco de la reja y suspiro, ¿acaso aquel chico se había olvidado de algo? Sonrio para sí misma, tratándose de él, eso era poco probable. Aunque estaba un poco confundida, no podía negarse a sí misma que estaba feliz, después de todo, Shintaro-kun, le gustaba.

-Ayano…- aquel chico irrumpió en la azotea como solo él lo sabía hacer, torpemente.

-Shintaro-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno, yo…-un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro del chico- te traje una soda- dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso y le aventaba una a la chica

-oh, gracias señor amargura, espero que la soda sea dulce- rio un poco al ver el ceño fruncido del chico y se sentó junto a él.

-calla-Shintaro sonrio, una de esas sonrisas un poco forzadas, pero que solo le dedicaba a Ayano, después de todo eso era lo más cerca que estaría de sonreír-es tu soda favorita.

-gracias.- la chica se sonrojo un 'poco- Shintaro-kun, por qué regresaste?

-por que tenía un mal presentimiento…- la cara de Ayano se puso blanca-bueno quizá soy raro…

-Shintaro-kun, si algún día muero, ¿crees que alguien más venga y me remplace?

Shintaro no contesto, se paró bruscamente y se dirigió a la salida

-Eso sería estúpido, más bien patético, nadie podrá remplazarte nunca Ayano, después de todo no hay persona como tu…- el chico se tensó al sentir un abrazo

-gracias, será mejor que nos vallamos

-claro… pero suéltame!- grito visiblemente nervioso y sonrojado, Ayano pensó, que su amigo era justo como Takane…ella no se iba a poder despedir de ellos.

De camino a casa platicaron sobre el desastroso día de san Valentín, donde el chocolate que la chica había prepado para su amigo había sido causa de intoxicación para el pobre, claro está que él le dijo que estaba delicioso.

-Shintaro-kun-le llamo deteniéndose en un puente, el ocaso estaba en su esplendor

-¿Qué pasa?

-me gusta alguien y quiero decirle lo que siento…

-no es mi problema, no soy un consejero- susurro, una sensación nada agradable se le instalo en el pecho.

-Shintaro-kun

-suficiente me voy a casa!- dijo ya enfadado

-no te vayas- Ayano lo tomo de la mano para que le escuchara, ¿Por qué se molestó de la nada?

-calla, suéltame!- manoteo y dicho y hecho , salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a la chica sola

-tonto-susurro mientras una lagrima solitaria se resbalaba por su mejilla

Más tarde Shintaro estaba en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama, quizá se había pasado un poco con la chica, pero igual, él no estaba para eso, su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo tomo. Un mensaje de Ayano.

"Shintaro-kun, eres un insensible"

Esa sola frase lo hizo sentirse mal, mañana se disculparía, mañana le diría lo que sentía por ella…

…

Al día siguiente el chico llego a la escuela como era habitual, se sentó en su lugar y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, después de un tiempo le pareció raro que Ayano no hubiera llegado, pensó que quizá debió haberse quedado con ella o siquiera haberle pedido una disculpa.

"esa chica tonta"

Frunció el ceño al escuchar murmullos crecientes, como odiaba eso, giro la cabeza hacia la puerta, lo que vio definitivamente lo dejo frio. Cinco de sus compañeras, llorando, una de ellas tenía un florero con lirios blancos en el…

"por favor que no sea ella"

Cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de controlar la creciente opresión que sentía en el pecho, abrió los ojos un segundo después y ahora dirigió su vista al lugar de su compañera y espero, espero a ver lo que más temía, aquel florero encima de su escritorio…

-¿Por qué Tateyama-san?- escucho un murmuro en el salón, Shintaro apretó uno de sus puños fuertemente. Se paró de golpe y salió corriendo del salón tratando de no llorar, subió a toda prisa a la azotea y soltó un grito de dolor.

-preguntan por qué ella…- seguro muchas personas le tratarían de dar una respuesta sin sentido- maldición Ayano…- pego su cuerpo a la reja de seguridad, que por alguna razón estaba floja, miro hacia abajo y vio dos grullas de papel, fue ahí cuando comprendió, el, a pesar de haber visto a su amiga llorar sola en el salón, a pesar de saber que había algo que le provocaba daño, nunca se esforzó por averiguar que era, nunca tuvo el valor para decirle que la amaba, él era un cobarde.

Y él nunca pudo decirle, lo que realmente sentía. Simplemente esa chica había tocado su corazón y jamás la olvidaría, sintió su celular vibrar, lo sacó del bolsillo y vio un mensaje… "Ayano" susurro, abrió la tapa y vio que el texto había llegado retrasado, ya que la hora de recibido marcaba las últimas horas del día anterior, no mucho después del último mensaje que recibió de la chica.

"Shintaro-kun, tu eres esa persona, me gustas…

Adiós"

Callo de rodillas y entonces lloro, porque sabía que aquella chica de sonrisa alegre jamás volvería, lloro porque sabía que ya no volvería a tocarla, a ver sus ojos, el color de su cabello, no mas san valentines , no más inviernos juntos, no más veranos, simplemente ella ya no estaba ahí.

Shintaro solo asistiría dos semanas más a la escuela antes de aislarse del mundo exterior por completo, porque el en el fondo, se sentía culpable e incompleto, kisaragi Shintaro, jamás volvería a ser el mismo, porque la llegada de Ayano lo cambio y su muerte, también.


End file.
